


Breathing Love To Life

by Khaleesipls



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV), Game of Thrones RPF
Genre: F/M, Resurrection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-13 03:30:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21487633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khaleesipls/pseuds/Khaleesipls
Summary: Daenerys is resurrected and finally returns Jorah’s love.
Relationships: Jorah Mormont/Daenerys Targaryen
Comments: 14
Kudos: 48





	1. Chapter 1

White. That’s all she could see. It went on endlessly for miles, probably forever. The ground below her feet were white, crunching as she took a step forward. Snow. That’s the bastard name of the man who killed her. She thought she loved him, but he couldn’t have possibly loved her. She had trusted him and he shut her out. She was afraid and alone. Her heart ached for him. She wasn’t even angry, she didn’t know how to feel. Should she be mad? Why did he choose to do it? She had so many questions that would never be answered. 

Her love for Jon Snow was as fierce as the blinding white surrounding her entire being. What even is this place? She imagined death to be a scarier place filled with demons deep from the seven hells. But this wasn’t anything she expected. Was she truly dead? She felt pressure in her chest, a burning pressure that shouldn’t be there. Was this the physical pain of heartbreak? Or perhaps she was still connected to her physical body, feeling every torment that would be endured upon it. She didn’t want to think about it, this was almost worse than the seven hells. She was surrounded by no one and nothing. Complete silence cursed her ears and even when she opened her mouth to talk she found that no words were allowed to escape. 

Walking forward she grew sad, but she couldn’t cry. She had the urge to scream out and curse everyone who had ever betrayed her. But all she could do was make a soundless gasp and try to breathe easier. She didn’t even feel human. Daenerys was no longer human, she was dead. Yet the gods sent her to the wrong place, wasn’t she supposed to reunite with her family after death? Her hand reached for the dagger she ended with but could not find it, only feeling nothing. Her clothing was there, but she couldn’t feel it. It's as if she were touching nothing. Her hand glided down and she was almost disgusted that she couldn’t feel the texture. Whatever this place is, whether it be heaven or hell, was torture. She stumbled as she continued walking. 

Hours passed by, or so it seems. Time didn’t exist here. There was no sun or moon to tell night from day. No stars to wish upon, not even a cloud to look at. In the illusion of the distance the sky blended into the sky. She had walked forever and yet she wasn’t traveling. The bland scenery didn’t change. Her legs didn’t even grow tired, nothing about this place was natural. She hadn’t even realized that her hair was floating behind her as she walked. Her hair and clothing reacted to her movement as if her feet were able to walk on the bottom of the ocean. She found herself hating this place even more than she already did. 

The pressure grew more intense, and the numbness she felt when clutching her chest did nothing but make her more angry. In the center her heart felt fluttery, had it been beating before? It hadn’t, so why was it now? It beat loudly. Loud and fast, it began to race. She opened her mouth and took a breath but couldn’t catch any air. Closing her eyes she saw a new and soothing color. Black. 

Black was so beautiful compared to the blinding white she was surrounded by. She placed her hands over her eyes to make it even darker. Yes it was nearly perfect. Specks of red and purple made soft shapes as she rubbed her eyes. She couldn’t feel anything, but she could see what she created. Blood began to run through her body once more. Slowly at first but then faster. Her core felt tingly, the sensation she always knew when something fell asleep when you were awake. It was like tiny needles and Daenerys smiled with the new sensation. 

Slowly her entire body began to feel the wonderful sensation of needles from the inside. It spread like a forest fire through each limb. She just stood and felt another emotion other than anger. Satisfaction. She rubbed her eyes harder, deciding she never wanted to stop. She would spend her death with her eyes closed. Another urge overcame her. She needed to open her eyes. With her heart pounding and her veins flowing she removed her hands, letting them fall to her sides. She opened her eyes. 

Her skin, she could feel it. Her heart, it was still pounding. Her lungs, they were empty. She opened her mouth to breathe in the air she had craved. It was painful and sharp. Like a knife down her throat as it had been thrusted into her chest. She kept breathing, counting her breaths. Two, three, four… she sat up suddenly. 

She was alive.

Her lungs hurt and yet Daenerys took sharp breaths, giving a few seconds in between each one to let the pain ease away each time. Her short and deep breaths was all she could focus on. In and out, sharp and timely. She took it all in too fast. Her sensation of touch had returned, she ran her hands down her face, feeling every contour and pore it had to offer to her touch. Moments ago she was completely rid of everything that made her human, now she could feel the warmth of her skin. Not once had she realized how soft her cheeks had been or how chapped her lips had turned when experiencing the coldness of winterfell. Her body was nearly as it was when she died. Her hand started to move lower, touching her neck and running her nails softly along the almost invisible lines leading into the center of her collarbone. Bringing her hands lower to rest between her breast a new indication had appeared. 

A jagged line of raised skin adorned her skin. She moved her hand away immediately, as if it was a hot fire and she wasn’t unburnt. She didn’t want to face it. Her torso jolted up and her breathing grew more rapid. Lilac eyes darted throughout the room, only realizing then that she was completely naked on a stone table. She leaned back on her arms to keep herself from falling back onto the table, slightly propping her knees up. Her surroundings were dimly lit. A small fire in the hearth was the only source of light. The dark stone walls allowed no windows, it could be night or day. But she was alive and breathing after being dead. She took a knife not for her people, but for herself. 

A nearly quiet sound filled her ears. The door squeaked, but slightly. Not enough to be a door being opened. She narrowed her eyes towards it, her body didn’t seem to be anymore of a worse condition that Jon left it. Whoever brought her back, must have protected her fiercely. ‘Drogon’ she thought, ‘My sweet child who loves me.’ Her dragon must have carried her away, it was the only way. She continued her sharp breathing, slowly finding it easier to grasp air in her once lifeless lungs. 

The door she had been intensely staring at opened. A loud squeak rang throughout the stone room. Daenerys wasn’t ready to run and hide if she needed to. Where was Drogon? She missed him. She wanted to see her precious child, her last living child. Her eyes watered up just thinking about him. She was desperate. Once the door was finally fully open it exposed whomever was on the other side. 

A loyal knight approached his alive again Khaleesi. 

His breath was taken away, yet it was not by lust. He couldn’t believe that his Khaleesi was truly alive again. He remembered the Long Night. He valiantly fought for her, not letting himself fall in weakness until the white walkers could no longer stand. Yet after Daenerys began to mourn him, taking his nearly lifeless body into her beautiful arms and cried for him, the bear couldn’t let himself die. She was his strength, the reason he would continue to live, and so he did. 

He had muttered an ‘I love you’ before she was dragged away by one of her men. Drogon then taking them back to safety. Here Jorah stands now, he miraculously recovered and returned to her service for what he hoped was the last time. He had beaten death a second time for her and would do it a thousand times over. The bear didn’t make it halfway across the room before she began to throw her legs off the stone table and stumble to him. He had his cloak in arms already, gracefully catching her fall. 

“Ser…!” She cried out to him. Oh how she missed her bear as well. He was strong enough to give her strength, wise enough to give her wisdom, and protective enough to always give her protection. She wrapped her arms around his neck, but he only scooped up her legs, stepping forward to lay her back upon the stone table. Yet she didn’t let go of him, how could she? All her stress and worry vanished once he wrapped his arms around her as well. He too, didn’t want to let go. He loved her more than anything, certainly more than any other woman. His past wives were nothing compared to her. 

“Khaleesi…” his smooth voice was roughened by his emotions. He was crying, tears of joy and love fell from his blue eyes. He didn’t understand why Jon Snow killed her, it angered him. He seeked him out, but failed to achieve the chance to violently murder him. He wanted to rip the curls from his bastard brains and smash his face into a tree. He wanted to avenge Daenerys, to give her justice. But the day Drogon found Jorah among the North, freezing and bloodthirsty, he flew him straight to Volantis. Straight to his mother who Jorah loved above all. He pulled her closer, careful to not harm her. 

Daenerys was the first to pull away, caressing his cheek like she did that time ago in Qarth. Yet this time she had no intentions of using him, she only wanted to look at him. He was real and standing next to her sitting up form, arms resting around her cloaked body. With a heavy breath she pulled his face to hers, delicately grabbing his chin. Jorah didn’t need words to express how he felt in that moment. He so badly wanted to press his lips to hers in a passionate display of affection. To love her better than he ever loved a woman. He could only imagine shamefully the ways he could worship her. Though still, he felt he didn’t deserve her. 

He looked into her lilac eyes, those beautiful lilac eyes gave him a thousand more reasons why he loved her. He always would love her. Jorah could see no fire left in her eyes, only tears and kindness. The fiery side of her had died when Jon Snow took her life away. She had lost her fight. The throne she dreamed of was still hers to take and now, she wanted something else more than power. She had been through everything, even death, and still hadn’t sat upon her family’s throne. She had wasted her time ever since she left Essos. 

“I love you too.” She whispered, it had been so soft that Jorah was almost sure that he imagined it. She no longer had a reason to deny it, she had always loved him back. It might have taken her much longer to realize it, but in her heart she loved the man who adored her the most: Jorah Mormont. He dedicated the rest of his life to her, even in her death he was loyal. He couldn’t take it, he cried. He cried because finally...oh finally his precious Khaleesi returned his love. “Oh Daenerys…” he sobbed to her. She pulled his head to her cloak covered chest. He wrapped his arms around her waist as she comforted him. He had to suffer the pain of knowing she had died alone. But she came back to life and proclaimed she loved him too. She felt foolish and ashamed to have loved Jon now. He had betrayed her while Jorah had lived for her. Her selfless bear, oh how she could love him fully now. “I, Daenerys Stormborn of House Targaryen, pledge to protect my knight as he protected me.” 

Jorah looked up at her, completely astonished. She cupped his face with both of her pale hands, “I swear by the Gods above that I will love and cherish you in this life better than my last.” She promised to him, “I won’t leave your side. Never, not in a thousand years.” Her voice was soft as summer rain. He melted, she had always had this way of making him weak. She connected their souls. A soft breath escaped her lips as she pressed them to his forehead. The knight was certain it was the sweetest kiss he had ever received. A kiss of love and devotion. He had never been happier in his life than that exact moment. Daenerys Targaryen loves Jorah Mormont, it is known.


	2. Small Announcement

I’m gonna add on and make this a full book. It will take time, but I am willing. Although I must know your preferences: 

Did you enjoy the slow burn and the detailed style of writing or should I make it less painful to read?

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! I kept it short and sweet! ❤️❤️❤️


End file.
